Sneaky Little Thing
by thoughts without purpose
Summary: a little RLNT piece I wrote ages ago, never posted well, til now. Remus's POV and Tonks in a little black dress.


A/N: Wrote this ages ago, (like really) but felt like posting it. It doesn't have a title, nor a point really, but I liked writing it. I dunno. But its Remus/Tonks goodness (written pre-HBP). Leave me love. :) Thanks for reading.

* * *

She'd change into anything if I asked her to. Sirius points out I could definitely use this to my advantage as his eyes glaze over and he's lost in a fantasy probably involving some large breasted blonde without one iota of intelligence between her ears. Do I give him more credit than that? Nah. Harsh, right? Hell, it's a harsh world and its not like he's never made fun of me for my preferred partners. 

Speaking of, he's already asked me about my relationship with his cousin. I smile slightly, leaving him hanging. His eyes dart around the room and then back to mine. Now he's begging. Its quite pathetic really. I have to laugh.

"Its not funny, Moony. She's my favorite cousin and I'm trying to protect her." he says, pouting. Ah, the famous pout. Works on absolutely every female from here to…well anywhere. Fortunately for me, I am not a female and can therefore resist the charm. I laugh.

"Protection is the last thing that girl needs. She's quite tough…and flexible…and-"

"Images Moony! Not needing them!" he says hastily as he covers his eyes. Like that's going to help. They're mental images, dear Padfoot. But I don't notice this. My own eyes have glazed over and I'm thinking of the fantasy of a blue haired nymph ta- well, doing something at any rate. I blush slightly, knowing it wasn't a fantasy at all, but a memory. Sirius fails to notice the redness, otherwise he would have made sure to comment.

I chuckle to myself as I know the real reason he's so curious. He's trying to live vicariously through me. Poor sod, got a little more than he bargained for. Wasn't expecting me to get off with a relative. Yeah, no one saw that coming. Come to think of it, _I_ didn't see it coming. Until it was crushing against certain areas that are usually neglected in normal conversation carried on between two friends.

Suddenly she's bounding through the room. She's gorgeous and lovely and for the about the millionth time, I can't explain, nor thank the higher powers enough on how lucky I am.

Her hair is blonde today. Bleach blonde, like Marilyn Monroe. She does it to drive me crazy, not like that's very difficult in the first place. She knows Sirius and I both have a thing for blondes. Well, as long as its _her _under the blondeness, she could have chartreuse colored hair and I'd still love her. All she has to do is look at me with those big whatever-color-they-happen-to-be-today eyes and I'm hers.

She sits on my lap and plants a sweet kiss against my lips, leaning into me as I wrap my arms around her middle. Sirius makes a grumbling noise and she turns to him.

"Jealous are we, love?" The words are elegantly phrased, enough so for the task at hand, and for the moment, we've all forgotten how clumsy she is as she leans back gracefully, arms still wrapped around my neck, to glance at Sirius.

But the elegance and grace does not last long. Her balance is gone and she falls from my lap onto the floor. She shakes her head, blonde curls bouncing and stands. The hair turns to a bright blue. Another of my favorites. She stands in front of me as I bite my lip to keep myself from laughing. Her eyes narrow.

"Could it be that you're laughing at me, Remus Lupin?" she asks, trailing a finger along the collar of my shirt. Well I had been going to make a witty remark, but my breath has all but failed me yet again when my body feels her touch.

Its only now, as she looms over my sitting figure, that I notice what she's wearing. A short black dress covered in white polka dots. Its tight. Much too tight for her not to have underwear lines so either she's charmed them away or…

I grab at her, pulling her back into my lap. I slowly, discreetly run my hand across her hip. She smiles as she knows exactly what I'm checking for. She shifts slightly so Sirius can't see me exactly what I'm doing. His eyes narrow as he stares at the playful grins we both have plastered across our faces. And Merlin I was right. No underwear. Sneaky little thing.

She shifts again, this time its harder and its all I can do to keep from gasping out loud as the friction between our bodies intensifies. She leans into me, her head resting on my shoulder. She smells like strawberries.

"Who's laughing now, love?" she whispers in my ear, the hot air escaping from her lips ghosting over the back of my neck.

I clench my hand into a fist. Wouldn't she like to know its taking every single ounce of strength I have not to throw her down on the table right now and…

But no, the world works in quite evil ways sometimes. Now it seems as if every Weasely known to man is trampling through the kitchen. I let out a low growl of disapproval as she removes herself from my lap and sits down on the chair next to me. She pats my hand reassuringly, but it doesn't seem to help.

Sirius has a sort of triumphant smirk on his face. Well, that's all right, let him feel like the big man now, I'll have my fun later on.


End file.
